


Not Wanted

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mild Language, Thoughts of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Not Wanted<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, ensemble, brief mentions of Elita; ChromiaxArceexFlareup, former ElitaxArcee<br/>Summary: She had wanted to follow her partner into the abyss of death. This bond tethering her to the living world and to the lives of two others wasn't something that she wanted.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: language, slight thoughts of violence<br/>Notes: A direct mini follow up ficlet to "I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone". Constructive crit is much loved. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Wanted  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, ensemble, brief mentions of Elita; ChromiaxArceexFlareup, former ElitaxArcee  
> Summary: She had wanted to follow her partner into the abyss of death. This bond tethering her to the living world and to the lives of two others wasn't something that she wanted.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: language, slight thoughts of violence  
> Notes: A direct mini follow up ficlet to "I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone". Constructive crit is much loved. :)

She would rather have followed her Elita into deaths' dark abyss, but instead she was bonded to two others that she didn't love.

She understood the reasoning behind the new spark bond that she had with the other two femmes.

Her comrades had forced the bond, to keep her functioning and so as to not lose anymore of their Autobot comrades.

But these two femmes that she had been joined with were already a bonded pair and instead of calling herself their lover as well, she instead named herself their “sister”.

They couldn't fill the void in her spark that had been left in the wake of Elita's death and the destroyed spark bond.

Their touch though however gentle, were not like Elita's gentle touch that in the right time would send her circuits pleasurable tingles.

And it was something that the two femmes accepted readily, that they wouldn't be able to call her their lover. 

Both of them knowing full well of what had been taken from the young femme.

This wasn't something that she wanted. She wanted her Elita. She had wanted to die with her that day.

Her dearest Elita had ordered her as her commander to live for her and break her promise. 

Perhaps she had already died and her spark was being kept from deactivations' grasp by the bonds now holding her to life.

All Cybertronains knew that one bonded pair would usually follow their other half into death in a normal situation.

It wasn't what she wanted though, not this life or her new bondmates, “her sisters” but to meet oblivion head on.

She also wanted to take on Starscream head on and send him to the Pit for all those that he had killed, including Elita.

If it could be done without dragging the two femmes with her, she would find away to do it.

And she would be able to keep the fragging promise that promise that she had made to Elita back before Starscream had come back to Cybertron.

Primus, it had been several vorns since the precious cycle that the promise had actually been made.

She was getting to be a good fighter, working with Chromia and Flareup to get used to the way they fought as she was part of a triad, no longer a single individual with a bond mate.

In a way Elita had been true in what she had said before death had taken her, the Autobots did need her alive to fight against the remaining Decepticons in the galaxy.

Was this really something that she wanted, even though in some strange way she was keeping true to the last promise that she had made to Elita before she died?

Did she really want to continue living without Elita by her side?

Starscream.

It was because of him and his lackies that Elita and the others were dead, because he had to power up the All Spark that he had created.

She would find a way to get her revenge for their deaths and hope to do it in a way that didn't deactivate Chromia and Flareup.

“I'll find a way to keep the promises I made for you Elita, sweetspark. Even if I am deactivated doing it.”

And around her team, the stars around them twinkled brightly in the lonely darkness of space. 

Privately she thought of it as Elita's approval as well.


End file.
